Never Giving Up
Intro Haiii! This is my first fanfic on the wiki, and I've been planning it for quite a while. Enjoy! - User:Kittycat79Kittycat79]]Miststorm Preys On You... 11:17, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Links */Gallery/ Allegiances OUTCASTS Night - scruffy, ragged, scarred, bitten, sickly, lonely black he-pup with blue eyes, longish legs and a sharp muzzle Woody - light brown he-pup with bright, flashing yellow eyes and a dirty coat, brother to Justice Justice - light brown she-pup with blue eyes and a cream muzzle, paws & underbelly; sister to Woody Willow - scarred, matted, parasite-ridden old white, brown and gray she-wolf with pale blue eyes, a grayed muzzle and tangled whiskers; foster mother to Night Blurb Moons ago, a mother wolf betrayed her only pup in abandoning him, but only after giving her son the name of Night. She vanished on the night of the pup's birth, and has left a lonely pit in his heart ever since. Now, Night is older. He has never had a true parent, a leader, in his life, and relies on no other than himself to survive. But his love for the mother he never knew is not absent, and he will find her if that is the last thing he does... Story Prologue A cold night breeze ruffled the black pelt of a she-wolf. Hiding under an oak tree and shaking, she watched as her newborn pup suckled away at her belly. He's so beautiful, ''she thought, then shook her head. ''I cannot forget what I must do. I cannot survive whilst caring for him. '' The mother wolf looked around. Moonlight glimmered on the splashes of ginger and white on her face, amber eyes brimming with sadness and fear. She pricked her ears at a squeaking sound, and dropped her gaze to the tiny black-furred puppy. He had raised his long, sharply-shaped snout, and a speck of blue appeared for half a heartbeat as he attempted to open his eyes and failed. He wriggled to get to a better position in the bed of leaves and parted his jaws to reveal a small pink mouth, managing to say, "M-Mama?" Tears fell from the adult's eyes and pooled on the ground as she slowly rose to her paws, stretching each limb in turn and trying to lick the blood from her long, agonized labour from her paws and belly, dislatching the wolf pup. Her pup. Her heart felt icy with guilt and horror about what she was going to do. But first, she bent down and licked her son between his ears, rasping her tongue over his already wet fur. Suddenly, a shadow fell on his body, plunging him into darkness. One star shone brightly though, illuminating his outline. ''Nature will take care of him, ''she realized. ''I hope he knows that whenever he feels alone in the world, I will be thinking of him. He is never truly alone. Even though I won't be able to witness him growing up, he must have the knowledge that I will never stop loving him. "Thank you for spending this night with me," she murmured. "That is your name - Night. After the only time I was privileged to have you beside me. And after your coat - it is black as shadows, and will help conceal you from danger whenever you require it." With that she turned in the direction of the trees, halting to look back over her shoulder at the whining puppy she left in the bloody nest. "Grow accustomed to never giving up," she warned him softly. "It is the only way to thrive in this world." Then she vanished into the woods. Chapter 1 Night skidded to a halt, mud splashing up onto his face and filling his eyes as the owl flew away across the wide blue sky. Stupid bird! '' Suddenly, a cranky, shaking, elderly voice called his name from the trees, which were black with shadows despite the breezy yet warm summer day. "Coming, Willow!" he yapped excitedly, and sped off in the direction of his and his adopted mother's camp. Willow said she'd found Night as a young pup, whining, cold, wet and abandoned in a nest of leaves many moons ago. She was the only parent he had ever known, and despite her old age and short temper he loved her more than anything else in the world. Night barrelled into a soft, fuzzy shape after running through the forest in a route guided mostly by scent. The big shape whipped around to reveal two sets of thorn-sharp, yellow-and-black, cracked teeth and gums blowing an ugly stench. The hair along the adult wolf's spine had lifted, spiking with aggression, and the pointy gray ears were flattened against the head, tail bushed out. But Night was used to this; his foster mother was very touchy and easily surprised - this was often his first greeting from her. "Hi, Willow!" he said. "Whatcha got for me?" Willow immediately calmed down. Her ears flicked up, hackles smoothed and tail shrunk. She shut her growling jaws, opening them a moment later to speak. "A present," she announced quietly. "What is it?" Night was mystified. "Come and see." She led her charge over to where they stored scraps - dead prey that adult wolves ate as a daily food supply. Animal carcasses were stuffed into a log for Willow to eat. Behind it stood a small rock Night hadn't noticed before. The stone held down one leg of a scratched gray-and-white hare. Its thick, fluffy coat was split by thin claw wounds that oozed bright crimson blood. The little creature, about as big as the black-pelted puppy himself, was squealing nonstop. Night turned to Willow in confusion. "I caught this hare for you," she explained. "Test out your hunting skills on it." Night nodded, bewildered, and switched his gaze back to the prey animal. He prodded it with a paw. It felt soft, softer than any fur he'd touched before. "Harder than that!" the elderly wolf urged. "Your aim is to kill it. If you do, you'll get your first real taste of meat tonight." The pup's blue eyes lit up with excitement, and he slashed his claws along the hare's side, drawing blood for the first time in his life. Then instinct took over, and he pressed the hare's throat down with a little paw, biting into its neck. The blood tasted strange, but good somehow, and he held on until he heard the crunch of bone, and the animal dropped dead, turned into a scrap. ---- Warm evening sunlight glimmered on Night's pelt as he licked the final traces of hare from his jaws. The scrap had been delicious - it was now a pile of sparkling white bones, licked clean by the pup. He scratched one claw along the leg bone on top of the heap, enjoying the smooth cutting sensation. "Good job, Night," Willow croaked appreciatively. The old wolf was lying next to her coal-coloured foster son. She rolled onto her side with a soft thump, displaying her tangled, grubby white stomach fur. A new spark of pride lit in Night's heart, and he laid his head on Willow's neck as the sun sunk down behind the horizon, darkening the quiet forest that would seem eerie to anyone not familiar with it. "Do you think my parents would be proud of me?" Night asked hesitantly - Willow didn't like talking about the puppy's original, blood-related guardians - and no one wanted to annoy the cranky she-wolf. "Oh, Nighty Nighty Night," Willow murmured. "I am your mother now, and I am very proud of you. Your true parents left you behind, so do not worry about what they think. You're safe with me, and that's all that matters." She twisted her head a little to lick Night's ear, then laid her chin down in the dirt. Satisfied, the wolf pup placed a paw on Willow's back and snuggled into her matted fur, listening to her slow, calm breathing. ''This is the life. Chapter 2 Night woke to heavy panting the next morning. Bright sunlight glared in his eyes, and he shook it away to see Willow crouching on the sun-baked ground in front of him. Her sky-blue eyes were huge, and she ws breathing heavily. Sweat was pooling on the ground at her paws, and her pink tongue was lolling like mad. "T-too hot," she breathed. "Night.." "I'll get you some water!" he promised, turned tail, and fled in the direction of the oak grove whee he knew a fast-flowing stream resided. Category:Fanfiction Category:Kittycat79